ShikaSaku Lies, Hurt, and love?
by Breanneeeee
Summary: Sakura and Shikamaru have been apart for years...Find out what happens when Sakura comes back to town. Slight NaruHina, NejiTen and SasuSaku. Please review or I will not post anymore.
1. Chapter 1

FYI... -somthing- means a sound.

somthing means an action that I dont wanna go into detail about.

"somthing" means they're saying it. I hope you already knew that..

Disclaimer: NEJI!! SHIKAMARU!! say it.

Boys: No.

Us: Please?

Boys: Still no.

Us: Fine! TENTEN SAKURA!!!! Make them say it!

Girls: Say it, or you're sleeping on the couch.

Boys: Fine! Bree and Beckyy don't own Naruto.. thank god...

Us: So would you like to be paired with Temari and Gaara?? Cuz we can do that.

Guys: Fine!! We Love you!! que puppy dog pouts

"Dammit Sasuke." said Sakura, in between sobs, as she ran to her best friend Tenten's house. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you be more like a gentleman?" The peopl eof the leaf village kept looking at her because she was not known for running around crying. She was known fo rrunning around laughing and giggling.

Tenten met her at the door, along with Neji and his best friend Shikamaru. Tenten didn't know Sak was home from her trip to the Bahamas with Sasuke.

When Sakura saw Tenten, she immediately ran into her warm embrace.

"It's okay Sak. You don't need him! You can find someone better." said Tenten. Neji had no clue what was going on, so being the idiot he was, he said "What's wrong with her?" Shikamaru, Sakura and Tenten then hit him.

Sakura, getting tired of being in Ten's arms, ran into the house. She sat down on the couch, still sobbing.

Shikamaru ran to sit beside her, knowing Ten was gonna... Shikamaru won that war.

So Shika and Sakura talked and talked. Sak told Shika more than she told anyone before. All Shika did was listen and be there for his new friend.

In the end, they both were crying. Sakura, who was sick of crying, had fallen asleep in Shika's arms. Shika had his head resting on Sak's shoulder. Sakura's head was on his chest.

-Phone Rings-

Neji says as he walks into the room.. "Hey Sak, Sasuke's on the phone. I told him you didn't.. oh wow, hey Ten come're"

"What?! Oh.. Coming.. This had better be important Neji points to the couch...Awe that's so cute! Gimme the phone!!"

Ten tells Sasuke to come over

5 Minutes Later

-DingDong-

Ten answers the door

"Hi Sasuke, Sak is in the living room... Oh and if you hurt Shikamaru or Sakura, I will hurt you." Tenten said as she loomed over him with kunais in her hands.

"What? Why would I hurt Shikamaru?"

Tenten and Neji were against the wall, waiting for a loud scream, when Sasuke walked out of the room and said "Oh so that's what you wanted me to see..."


	2. Chapter 2

5 YEARS LATER

The pink haired girl sat in her college dorm and thought "They call me the smartest girl in the whole school, so why cant I get this one guy to notice me? He's just too lazy to care, they say he's a genious, but why he can't figure out that I loved him? Why did I leave the vill-"

Someone was knocking on the door. Sakura got up and answered it to find one of her best friends, Ino standing there holding the mail. "Here you got something again."

It was a letter from her old high school saying there was reunion the following week. And another from Shikamaru Nara, her high school sweetheart. He had been sending her letters ever since the day she left. She never sent one back. It was the day he kissed her, the day Sasuke saw him kissing her, the last day she saw him.

"I..I don't know if I should go, Ino. I mean it's been almost 6 years. He can't really still love me..." Sakura started almost i tears.

"Awe Sak, you should go. Everyone will be there. Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata.. everyone. Besides, I;m sure they miss us.

"I just don't know..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know how much I missed this place." said Ino, as she started to run in to town.

"Hey Ino, WAIT UP!!!" yelled Sakura, chasing after her.

Shikamaru was in town buying groceries when he thought he heard Sakura. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened to her voice, smelled her scent, listened to her laugh untill he was 10 feet away from her.

"Oh my gosh Shikamaru, is that you?" said Ino.

"Yes it's me, Ino. Gosh your still troublesome after all these years."

"Oh shut it Shika-kunnnnnnnnn" she said as Sakura pulled her away.

When they were far enough away, Sakura exploded "Ino pig, why did you talk to him? He wouldn't have noticed us if you didnt!"

"Yes I would have. I know you when I hear you Sakura." said Shika, putting his arms around his former lovers waist "You know if you hadn't been so troublesome, we could have had something."

"Shika-kun, I'm sorry, but I had to get awayfrom...OH MY GOD... is that... TENTEN!!!"

"Same old Sakura." said Shikamaru shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten had been walking in the marketplace with her boyfriend, Neji when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around as she saw a pink-haired girl running at her. It couldn't be thought Tenten Sakura has been gone for such a long time and..no, it just can't be! "Sakura?" asked Tenten. "Hell yeah, it's me! Wow, look at your hair!" exclaimed Sakura. Tenten's hair had been cut shoulder length and was in a ponytail. "Oh, It got really annoying to always have it in those buns." replied Tenten. Shikamaru and Ino came strolling over to them. Damn, thought Sakura. He knows I'm mad at him, Why does he keep following me? Tenten looked at Shikamaru who was eyeing Sakura's shapely body.

"Umm...Shika-kun, Did you tell Sakura-chan about the no reunion thing yet?" asked Neji. "What?! There's no reunion?! Shika-kun did you say that just to get me in town again?" asked a flustered Sakura. "Well...Umm...Yeah. But Sakura, I wanted to see you again. I love you, I always did love you. You were just to busy fighting for a certain Uchiha's attention to notice me. Everybody knew that I liked you, and we all tried to tell you but..." Shikamaru started to cry. "But then you moved away and I just had to get you back in Kahona again. So I asked Ino to help me by coming up with the whole reunion thing." Sakura looked over at Ino and gave her a warning glance. "Sasuke-kun was using you, He really liked Temari and he knew that you and her were close. Sakura-chan, didn't you see...He was cheating on you!"

Sakura slowly started to walk away from all of them, knowing that if Shika-kun called her name she would run back to him. Now don't you run back to him, no matter what he says, you just don't.. Got it? said Sakura's inner self. " Sakura, where are you going?" yelled Shikamaru. He didn't even get the words out of his mouth before she turned and ran to him. Tenten had put her fingers up and counted down from 5 and by the time she got to one, Shika and Sakura were all tangled up in each other's embrace. Shika had his hand in the small of Sakura's back, Sakura had her hands around Shika's lower back. Sakura's head was nuzzled into Shika's shoulder and they couldn't get any closer than they already were. "Hey Ten, can I go to your house? They could be a while!" asked Ino.

"Shika-kun, I have a confession to make, I-I love..." Sakura lifted her head away from Shika's shoulder to see a dark figure walking up towards them. She heard Ino gasp, and Tenten muttered Oh-No under her breath. The figure walked up closer until Sakura saw that it was Sasuke. "Sasuke" gasped Sakura. Shikamaru then realized that Sasuke was standing behind him, and he pounced. Sakura tried to hold her tighter but her pried out of her grip. Shikamaru rapidly punched Sasuke in the face, there was crunching noises and blood on the ground. Neji, Tenten and Sakura eventually got a hold of Shika and kept him under control. "You bastard, You don't deserve her" gasped Shika, angrily. "I wasn't the one who made her leave." replied Sasuke. Sakura was very mad now. How dare he say that does he not know that I hate him. He made everything worse between Shika-kun and me. I have to tell him that. I will make him realize that thought Sakura. "Shika-kun made her leave?! If anybody made her leave it was you! You asshole! How dare you say that!" exclaimed Ino. "Yeah, you made her leave. I was her best friend, I knew!" cried Tenten. "Sasuke, you made everything worse. I couldn't sleep, eat, daydream, practice with Kakashi-sensi or even think without you interrupting me! I-I needed my space from you, needed to talk, Shika-kun listened to me! He cared! I cared for him and my feelings for you grew weaker! I began to hate you! I do hate you now! Why can't you just leave me alone!" yelled Sakura and on the last word she pushed Sasuke and he tumbled backwards. "You know Sakura-chan, I always did think you were annoying" "Just go!" Sasuke ran away holding his broken nose. Sakura turned to Shikamaru and said "Shika-kun, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you cared so much. I always had feelings for you, deep feelings. I'm sorry I didn't realize that before I went away." Shikamaru put his head down , and muttered under his breath "Troublesome girl, why do I have to love her so much?" Just then he looked up and said " Oh Sakura-chan, how can I stay mad at you." Sakura threw herself at him, he caught her in return and pressed his lips against hers. She immediately deepened the kiss and when they broke apart, she whispered in his ear " I love you" and he kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shika-kun!" Sakura said as she ran towards his house. Now that everything was out in the open, Shikamaru and Sakura were back together. Sakura ran into Shikamaru's house, said hello to Tenten and Neji, who were sitting on the couch, looking rather impatient and ran and jumped on Shika, who was still sleeping. "Ugh, Good Morning Sakura-chan." Shika moaned as Sakura landed on his stomach. "Morning Shika-kun" said Sakura as she laid down on top of him, there body's completely touching. "Troublesome woman, you know I love you but why do you have to wake me up so early?" Shika said, yawning. "Awe Shika," Sakura said as she leaned down and kissed him, "It's lunch time." Shika stretched his body and yawned before he flipped Sakura over and was suddenly on top of her. "Oh, frisky are we Shika-kun? I just got here, there will be lots of time for that." said Sakura patting him on the back. "Oh, I didn't mean for that to happen." Shika said just as Tenten came into the room. "Oh sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt. Sakura-chan said she was gonna go shopping with me and Neji-kun." she said as she covered her eyes. "Oh yeah Ten-chan, I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry. Shika-kun, Do you want to come?" Sakura asked. "And miss a chance to show you off to the people of Konoha, Not very likely."

Shika got up and sat on the edge of the bed, as Sakura sat behind him. She put her hands around his neck so they were just below his chest. Shika turned and looked at her.. "Shika-kun?" she whispered in his ear. "Hn?" Shikamaru grunted. "We can have some fun when we come back if you want." She said, still whispering in his ear. Shikamaru didn't know what to do. These things didn't happen to him, These things were troublesome. Guided by instinct, He turned and tilted her chin upwards, almost meeting his mouth. Sakura's breath hitched, and he gave a small laugh. "Are you sure you want to?" He asked her. "I've never wanted anything more in my life." She hardly got the words out before his mouth was on hers. When she slipped her tongue into his mouth, he groaned. Tenten came into the room to find them making out, She covered her eyes and said, "This is how I'm going to come in here from now on." Sakura gasped, removing herself from Shikamaru's grasp, and said, "Good idea. I'll be out in a minute, Tenten." Tenten gave a thumbs up sign, and walked out saying something to Neji, who was sitting on the couch, reading.

When Sakura came out, she was holding Shikamaru's hand. Tenten sighed and said "Gosh, when did you two get married?." Neji glanced up from his book, long enough to see Sakura and Shikamaru, who were now not holding hands anymore. Sakura had a slight blush across her cheeks, and Shikamaru had that same grin on his face. Tenten got up and clapped her hands, saying "Okay, let's go shopping!"

As they were walking towards the shopping district, Tenten rambled on to Sakura."Oh my Sakura-chan. You and Shikamaru-kun were getting pretty hot in there. Did you guys to it yet? Me and Neji-kun, Well, Let me tell yea." "Okay, Okay that's quite enough." replied Neji, who was now caught up to Tenten. "Well, I just thought she outta know." pouted Tenten. "Well, I don't think she wants to know yet." replied Neji. "Oh my gosh, Tenten, look." Tenten and Sakura looked at each other and squealed, running towards a store.

When Neji and Shikamaru caught up to them, they were nowhere to be found. They looked and looked, but all they found were their purses.

- Breanne MacKinnon3


End file.
